


Death Note: Chained Together

by DemonRomantic



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comedy, First Time, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: L gets a little bit invasive with his questions and one thing leads to another. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. This has boy on boy relations, so if you don't like it, then what the heck are you doing here?!

Death Note: Chained Together  
By DemonRomantic

‘Damn this is uncomfortable.’ Light thought, trying once again to turn over but having his wrist pulled away by the inconvenient shackle. 

L sat on his feet at the edge of a chair beside the bed, his eyes trained on Light’s every move. Light of course was completely annoyed by the prying eyes of the one person who absolutely suspected him of being Kira. He was so careful with his moves, how was it that Ryuzaki still had him pinned. 

“Don’t you ever sleep, Ryuzaki? You know that I can’t go anywhere thanks to these,” Light held up the cuff around his wrist, the movement caused the chain connecting them to jingle noisily. “You should probably get some sleep, or else your health will be affected.”

“I find that a lack of sleep opens up the parts of the mind that humans can’t regularly access. True, sleep is necessary for one to function properly, but I only sleep every three days in order to keep my mind more susceptible to subconscious thoughts during daylight hours. Besides, I find it hard to sleep with a possible killer in the room. I’d probably get nightmares anyway.” L said, his thumb at the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

‘This guy’s really starting to piss me off.’ Light griped to himself, then put on a fake smile. “Well, as long as you’re comfortable…” 

“I take it you’re having trouble sleeping with your arm extended like that. If you’d like, I could move so that you’re more comfortable?” 

“Actually, that would be nice.” 

L got up from the chair and walked closer to the bed. Light was closing his eyes, but they quickly snapped open as Ryuzaki laid down beside him, staring directly into his face. Light bolted upright into a sitting position while L continued to lay there.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Taking your advice. You do seem to have stronger theories about how we should be catching Kira, so I thought that I might try sleeping more, like you said. This way you can roll around as much as you like without the chain becoming such a nuisance. I did count 87 times since you got into bed that you’ve tossed and turned, 17 of which you woke up.”

“Well, isn’t there another place that you can sleep? I mean, this isn’t exactly comfortable for me.” 

“You mean to say that you’ve never shared a bed with someone?”

“When I was a kid, but it’s kind of awkward when we’re both full grown men.” 

Ryuzaki turned over, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. “I don’t find it awkward in the least. Besides, this is the only bed, and it’s big enough for the both of us, so you might as well try and get some sleep. I know that you probably aren’t as accustomed to pulling all-nighters as I am, but if it does bother you that badly, the couch is right over there.” 

“Then why don’t you sleep there?! I was here first after all.”  
“Can’t. I have a bad back.” 

Light huffed and flopped back down on his pillow, turning away from Ryuzaki. “Fine! Well, at least now I don’t have to worry about you watching me while I sleep.”

“Sorry, it gets kind of boring at night with nothing to do. Watching you lets me study your sleep patterns. Judging by the amount of restlessness you exhibit; I’d say that you’ve got something on your mind that’s eating away at you. It’s increased the probability that you are Kira to 8%.”

“I do still have my classes at the university to consider. Helping you work on this case has left me with almost no free time for myself. I even have to have my dates with Misa in her room thanks to all this surveillance.”

“Aw, yes. That must be quite awkward for the both of you. Having your every move watched like goldfish in a clear bowl. Tell me Light, of course this isn’t any of my business, but have you shared a bed with Miss Amane?”

“You’re right, that is none of your business.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for being curious. After all, you seem so shy about sharing a bed, and Miss Amane does seem rather attached to you. I figured you must be pretty impressive in bed to have her that devoted to you.” 

‘Who does this guy think he is?! Is he deliberately trying to piss me off?!’ Light had turned red from anger and embarrassment. It was true that he had kissed Misa, but that was about as much as he had ever done, and that had only been to shut her up and get her to do what he wanted.

“You know, Ryuzaki, you might want to work on your people skills. Going around saying stuff like that is a good way to get socked in the face.” 

“Aw, so the answer is ‘no’ then?”

“Since you’re so curious about it, the answer is no. Misa is too clingy for my taste, but that has nothing to do with my performance in bed.”

“I knew it all along. I was just trying to get under your skin.” 

Light shook slightly from rage. 

“You know, I’ve never been with a woman myself. There’s never really been anyone that I’ve felt was close enough to me for that kind of thing.”

‘What do I care whether or not you’ve been laid? Is this just a ploy to keep me up all night, by pissing me off with useless rambling?’

“Of course the exception to that would be you. After all, you are my first real friend that I feel has been on equal ground as me.” 

Light turned to look at Ryuzaki then, who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“It’s true. Light Yagami and Ryuzaki are two halves of the same coin. Completely equal, but on opposite sides from each other. Even if you are Kira, I consider you my equal, Light.”

“Ryuzaki…” 

L placed his shackled hand over Light’s chest, above his heart. “Hmm. That’s strange.”

“What?”

He grabbed ahold of Light’s hand and placed it on his own chest. “They’re exactly the same, I guess that proves it.”

Light didn’t know how their faces had gotten so close together, and he was about to pull away when Ryuzaki placed his free hand on the back of Light’s head and pressed their lips together. Light initially tried to pull away, but Ryuzaki’s hand kept him firmly in place. After trying to push him away and failing, Light let his arms wrap around L and hold him against his body, kissing him back. When they did break away from each other, their arms were still wrapped around one another in a loose embrace. 

“Aren’t there cameras in here?” Light whispered.

“Don’t worry, everyone’s asleep. I’ll erase the footage in the morning.” 

The both of them continued kissing and moving their arms up and down one another, before L brought his leg up between Light’s thighs and he gasped from the contact. 

“Seems you have a slight problem…” L said, before moving down to undo Light’s pants. 

Light’s erection sprung free and Ryuzaki immediately began rubbing it with his hand, before replacing that with his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down in a rhythm that soon had Light moaning and gasping.

“R-ryuzaki!” His hands came down on L’s head, gripping his hair as he worked his tongue along the shaft. 

Ryuzaki came away with a loud succession of coughing; spitting up white goo onto both of their shirts. When he had caught his breath once again, Light smiled apologetically and used his thumb to wipe away the remaining saliva and sperm from L’s chin. He then kissed L, before removing his shirt along with his own and tossing the soiled fabric on the ground. Light traced his hands up Ryuzaki’s chest, which was surprisingly toned given his slim figure. Ryuzaki had his arms wrapped around Light and his hands were tangled in his hair as their tongues entered one another’s mouths. 

L’s mouth broke away momentarily and he whispered into Light’s ear in breathy pants. “Light, I want you inside me.”

Light kissed at his neck before gently laying him down against the bed and removing his own pants before helping L shimmy out of his. Their mouths didn’t stop moving as they became one, and Ryuzaki moaned against Light’s lips. 

“Does it hurt, Ryuzaki?” Light asked, pulling away slightly. 

L shook his head, his eyes fluttering while he panted. “It feel’s… good.”

The night stretched on with the both of them rocking against each other, completely oblivious of the cameras collecting their every kiss and thrust. Ryuzaki did not forget his promise to delete the footage before any of the others could discover their little encounter. It wasn’t hard to forget, since neither of them got any sleep that night. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Death Note fic. Hope you like it!


End file.
